Talk:Kurama
Icon Shouldn't there be a Kyuubi Eye icon here i mean it will look great. And it should have it on Naruto and Sora. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just for 2 characters? Doesn't make much sense..If there was one for all Jinchūriki and Tailed beasts, that'll make more sense...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm never thought about that. Wait a minute if it was for all Jinchūriki that would be better but i don't know if ShounenSuki will have time to make them. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It? Well,it's obvious the fox is a male.Should'nt we change the words"It" to"He"on it's page? (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.....I don't know. But it's a demon so we probably wont say 'He'--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude The term "he" refers to a male human. The term "it", is referred to animals. Since he is a demon the more appropriate term for the kyuubi is "it." MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 08:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :Eh? No, "it" refers to things, not animals. "he" is used to refer to male animals plenty of times. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 25, 2009 @ 18:12 (UTC) ::I've always disliked the word it... In Dutch, most objects have genders too. It sounds a lot better. ::Any way, what I wanted to ask was: what proof do we have that the Nine-Tails is male? Its gender is not as obvious as 24.161.126.148 claims it to be. I don't recall the Nine-Tails using masculine pronouns or being referred to as male, and most nine-tailed foxes in real-life mythology are, in fact, female. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::They are chakra monsters, chakra does not have a gender, if anything they would all be the same gender as the ten-tails. Simant (talk) 21:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why we are using the term "it" instead of "he" or "she". Personally, I think it's a dude. I mean in both English and Japanese it sounds like a guy. A giant and very twisted guy. But whatever. Because we don't know, it's an it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Body what happened to kyubi's body after its spirit was sealed inside naruto? was its body sealed inside naruto as well? (talk) 13:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's a "chakra monster". It's never indicated to have had a body per se. ''~SnapperT '' 23:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: i see ok thanks. (talk) 06:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) UTTER INCONSISTENCY!! The idea of kyubi having near infinite chakra is such a load of rubbish. So the jubi, who is a combination of all the chakra monsters, doesn't have limitless chakra, but the kyubi does? that's one of the most illogical things I've ever heard. Kyubis chakra is nowhere near infinite! I'm sure the kyubi does'nt infinite amounts compared to the eight tails, who by the way, ran out of chakra last chapter, so its gone from the eight tails having a limit, to the 9 tails being infinite. It's been stated to have massive amounts not infinite. NO chapter has ever used the word near infinite chakra and im going to try and change it. Its once again, people overhyping the kyubi! : Whoa Whoa Whoa! What the heck brought on this unprovoked session of "Let's Flame Narutopedia"?! It is stated in both the anime, AND the manga, that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox possesses near limitless chakra. That makes it canon. We don't know hardly anything about the Ten-Tailed Beast at the moment, but right now, according to Masashi Kishimoto, Nine-Tails has near infinite chakra. You Fail. Good day sir. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Where in the anime and manga is this stated? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: I cannot give a chapter or an episode considering I don't memorize these things for the sake of arguments, but I specifically remember a discussion involving Jiraiya and later on, Kakashi, where both have stated at different times that the Nine-Tails has near limitless chakra. Look the chapters up yourselves, it's in there. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 06:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kakashi says that Naruto + an unrestrained demon fox would have 100 times more chakra than he does. ∞ (or ≈ ∞) can't be quantified like that. ''~SnapperT '' 06:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would think the burden of proof is on you, Ryun Uchiha. However, for the sake of the argument, I checked several conversations including Jiraiya and Kakashi. The one Kakashi thinks back to just after Itachi returns to Konoha, the one Kakashi thinks back to when Naruto goes two-tails fighting Deidara, and the one Yamato thinks back to while facing Orochimaru. In none of these conversations was it said that the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. :::::Either give us proof or at the very least tell us somewhat more precise where you read it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! there is NO SINGLE chapter where that is said. go read it up and get proof! take it off that near limitless chakra uote till you can find proof. j- man never ever used the word infinite, i dont think its ever been used in naruto except when madara said infinit tsukiyomi. So this is your proof eh....http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/143/08/ :How about instead of being a total jerkass you make your point and be done with it. Besides, the damn thing was already changed. Bunch of bloody idiots...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Next time before making yourself look like a bloody jackass, remember that sites like OneManga are scanlation sites and not everything found on their is what is actually said. I'd go more into detail, but I assume you can put two and two together.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) sorry about that, that ws a bit inappropriate. it has been removed.